


Love ‘Em and Leave ‘Em (1)

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Derek have a night together resulting in life changing consequences.





	Love ‘Em and Leave ‘Em (1)

The music was blaring and the all the teens were dancing. 

Y/n didn’t think it would be good idea to do this.

Not in Derek’s loft. But they went ahead and did it anyways.

So, y/n was stood there, watching basically the entire high school dancing, paint on their bodies ,as their nasty hormonal asses grinded on each other.

It was sickening to her. 

Not because she was grossed out by the grinding. 

But the hormones. 

They smelt putrid.

You see, y/n was a vampire. 

She was born one. 

She’d always had a heightened sense of sound, smell and sight. 

Also super strength, speed, night vision. 

On top of that, she was a special kind of vampire. 

Rare. 

Only a few ever to have been known to exist. 

So she had the power of telekinesis, along with a strange telepathy. 

Not reading minds, but more sensing an emotion. 

An empath, you could say.

She had her powers trained. 

But the number of teenagers giving off the hormones made it difficult to block out the stench.

Leaving the loft to get some air, she heard the elevator come up. 

_‘Great more teenagers’_, she thought.

Except, the person to come out of the elevator was the one person she so didn’t want returning.

“Derek! Wh-what are you doing here?” she asked, trying to pretend that nothing suspicious was going on, making everything even more suspicious.

“What the hell is that music?” he growled, looking past her, towards his door.

“Listen, Derek”, she began, trying to distract him as a hand landed on his chest. 

_‘damn that’s firm as hell’, _she thought to herself, shaking the thoughts from her head when she realized she was getting distracted. 

“Just, don’t lose it. It’s been stressful for them”, she said, wanting him to leave the kids alone.

Derek walked past her and into the loft, seeing the mess and all the uninvited guests in his house. 

Just as he was about to yell at them and kick them out, a soft hand clasped around his wrist. 

“Don’t, Derek. Just for today, let them have some fun”, y/n said with pleading eyes.

He couldn’t resist her puppy eyes and just walked up the stairs to one of the spare rooms.

Y/n watched him go, appreciating all of him. 

Why was it the damn sour wolf she had fallen in love with? 

She hated herself for falling this deep.

She knew Derek had absolutely no feelings for her. 

Hell, when she first joined the pack he hated her, always making comments about how a vampire couldn’t be trusted and they needed to get rid of her. 

He became a lot more accepting of her a while later, but she could tell he still hated her.

She spent a while just observing, bored out of her mind, as the teens painted themselves and had all the fun. 

She would have joined in, but she was a vampire. Just like werewolves, she couldn’t get drunk.

“Oh, fuck! Yea”.

She zoomed off to her house, using her speed to get there in a matter of seconds. 

Rooting through her chest in the basement, she found what she needed. 

Crushing it up into a powder, she zoomed back, entering the loft once again and pouring it into her glass, before filling it up with some alcohol.

As soon as she swallowed the first gulp, she could feel it working. 

The Satan’s Apple was perfect right now. 

This was a much more powerful, yet safer herb, than wolfsbane, when it was handled properly. 

It weakened her powers to the level of humans, but didn’t put her in any actual harm. 

Plus, it let her finally get drunk after a few years of being completely unaffected by the beverages.

A few drinks in, y/n was dancing on the floor, her inhibitions gone as she made her way to Isaac, dancing with the boy and Allison. 

She made her way through the crowd, dancing with the pack, finally able to let loose.

As a teenager grinded up on her, y/n almost losing her temper, hating the perverted piece of shit, a hand grabbed her and dragged her away. 

The haze blurred everything, making it difficult to see who the hell this was. 

Once she stopped moving, she looked around at the unfamiliar room, seeing Derek Hale standing in front of her, fuming.

“So ths’s Dek Hays room”, she slurred. 

Derek caught the whiff of alcohol on her breath and grimaced. 

How much did she have to drink? How the hell was she even drunk?

“What the hell was that?”

“Whas wha?”

“The guy, touching you. What the fuck?” he growled.

“Calm down, misser Hayyyllle. He jus touch me. I didn wan it”.

“How the hell are you so drunk?” he asked, wondering how a vampire could possibly be drunk. 

Wolfsbane wouldn’t work on her. 

So that wasn’t a possibility.

“Satan’s Apple”, she whispered, as though people would hear her, despite being alone with the alpha. 

He looked at her confused, having never heard of this.

“Gooooodddd! How are you so soopid. Mandrake root?”

Derek nodded, knowing of the plant, but not realizing this was the effect it had.

“You want some, boy? Who wans some mandrake?” she asked, her tone being one that would be used on a dog, causing her to laugh, while Derek glared at her. 

He grabbed her drink and chugged, the mandrake root making him a whole lot loopier and drunk than the wolfsbane, yet he still had control.

A few minutes later, the alcohol and herb took complete effect, y/n and Derek attempting to pull each other’s clothes off, Derek trying, but failing to unhook her bra properly, as they kissed each other sloppily.

“Fuck, Derek. Get in me”.

He pulled her pants off and shoved her panties aside, pushing his pants down and shoving his cock into her, stretching her more than ever before. 

He pounded into her, not caring about anyone hearing, as he held her.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, the new angle making him brush against her g-spot as he continued pounding into her, her head hitting the wall each time. 

He played with her clit as he sucked on her nipples, rubbing his calloused hands furiously against her bud, making her squeal in pleasure, her juices soaking his cock. 

She hadn’t even cummed yet.

Derek smirked as he saw his wet cock disappear into her tight pussy, continuously thrusting into her as her pussy clenched, her orgasm hitting her hard as she threw her head back and moaned, loud enough the entire party probably heard.

As she clenched around him and a gush of fluid encased his dick, Derek shot his load into her, the feeling of her walls pushing him off the edge, rope after rope of cum filling her up and leaking out onto the ground. 

He carried her to bed and slipped out, falling asleep immediately, too tired and drunk to care about anything else.

Waking up, y/n had one of the worst hangovers ever. 

Damn. 

If this was a hangover after using the Satan’s Apple, she would never want to drink it again. 

Looking down, she realized she was completely naked, only a sheet covering her.

A movement on the bed made her turn her head, seeing Derek Hale, also completely on show. 

She admired his glory for a while, before all the events of last night flashed through her mind.

“Shit”, she whispered to herself, collecting her clothes and leaving as fast as she could, not wanting to be there when Derek realized what had happened.

During the next 2 weeks, y/n realized Derek was treating her a lot more different. 

She now caught the many glances he gave her, looking at her when people were talking and sitting close to her. 

There were even a few touches here and there, his hand grazing hers or him bumping into her 'accidentally’. 

She could even sense the lust and adoration, something that she found completely strange, seeing as it was difficult to actually get a reading on werewolves’ emotions.

“Ok, what the hell is going on with you and Derek?” Lydia asked while she and y/n were out shopping.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he’s touching you, looking at you literally all the time. What the hell happened?”

Y/n sighed, figuring she needed to tell someone.

“We slept together”, she mumbled under her breath, the banshee not catching what she said.

“What?”

“We slept together”, y/n whispered again, still too quiet for the banshee.

“Seriously, y/n. Speak up.”

“I said we slept together”, she whisper yelled, frustrated at having to repeat herself over and over.

Lydia stared in shock for a second, before a look of relief took over.

“Finally. I mean, how long have you been ogling and drooling over him for? Well, is it going anywhere?” she asked, testing out a new lip gloss she was liking the look of.

“I don’t know. I mean, we haven’t spoken about it, but he’s been a whole lot sweeter”, y/n replied, a smile on her face just thinking about the man.

“Well, maybe you should. I mean, it’s kinda annoying, the way you just look at each other for hours on end. It’s weird when you’re not dating. So change that”.

Y/n and Lydia continued shopping, the older woman having a huge smile on her face the entire time, determined to find out where her relationship with Derek could go.

It had been two days since y/n had her talk with Lydia and she woke up feeling awful. For the past week she had been lightheaded, nauseous and feeling just terrible. 

It wasn’t until she threw up as soon as she woke up, that she realized she was late by almost a week.

“Shit shit shit! This cannot be happening”.

She rushed out of her house, hair in a messy bun and still in her pyjamas, driving as fast as she could to the pharmacy and picking up five pregnancy tests.

Taking them all at home, she stood in the bathroom, tears running down her face as she stared at the five positive tests.

She wasn’t even dating him and she’d gotten pregnant. 

How the hell did this happen anyway?

She was a damn vampire. 

She had unprotected sex before. 

The men’s sperm was way too weak to take effect on a vampire’s womb. 

But then again, Derek was a werewolf. His sperm was a whole lot more virile. His seed could probably survive inside her.

She needed to tell him. 

Or did she? 

Y/n debated whether he would be better off not knowing.

He didn’t want any kids. 

Well, not that she could tell. 

Plus, they weren’t dating. 

She didn’t want Derek to be with her and her child purely out of obligation. 

It wasn’t fair to him. Or to her and her child.

But at the same time, he was the father. 

It wouldn’t be fair to keep him from his child. 

Maybe he would want it. 

Maybe he’d want to be a part of its life. 

Maybe this was the start of their relationship.

She decided he needed to know and drove to the loft. 

Taking the elevator up, she played with her sweaty hands, nerves and fear gripping her. 

This was a mistake. 

She shouldn’t tell him at all.

The elevator stopped at the loft and she realised there was no going back now. 

Stepping out, she stood in front of the door and calmed herself, taking a few breaths, before stepping in.

“Derek?” she yelled into the large room, the werewolf nowhere in sight.

“Derek, are you here?”

The alpha appeared from the stairs.

“Hey, y/n. What are you doing here?” he asked as he made his way down, walking over to her and stopping in front of her, a smile on his face.

“We need to talk. About us.”

“I agree. Listen y/n. I like you. Like, really like you. And that night was amazing, honestly. Probably the best”. 

Y/n smiled at this. Even though she was supposed to tell him some important news that would change their lives, Derek still made her face heat up.

“I was wondering, maybe you wanna go out. On a proper date?”

Y/n was about to accept, when she realised she needed to tell him the news now.

“I-I-I’d love to, Derek”.

His face erupted in a smile, but quickly fell when she continued. 

“But I need to tell you something”.

“Ok”, he replied, wondering why he could smell the nerves and fear on her.

“I-well-remember that night? When we-you know- had sex?”

Derek nodded.

Of course he remembered. It was the best night of his life. 

“Well, you kind of didn’t use a condom. And somehow, and I don’t know why, but I-I-I’m pregnant”. 

She stared into Derek’s green eyes, waiting for a reaction. 

But he just stood there, frozen in shock, not moving a single muscle. 

After three minutes of nothing, he finally made his move. 

He walked straight to the door, getting the elevator down and hopped into his car.

He couldn’t do this. 

His life was too messed up. 

He had lost all his family. 

He couldn’t bring y/n into this. 

She didn’t deserve it at all. 

Neither did his kid. 

So he did what he thought was best. 

He left. 

He drove. 

Nowhere in mind. 

Just anywhere away from y/n.

She watched as he rushed out. 

Watched as he got into the elevator. 

She made her way to the window to see him unlock his car, looking up at her, before getting in and driving away.

She collapsed to the floor, sobs wracking her small frame as she held onto her stomach, knowing she was completely alone now. 

She had to raise this child herself. 

She had to be a single mother. 

She had no clue how she would do this. 

She was only 24. 

She was all alone, like she had been all her life. 

All because Derek Hale didn’t want her. 

All because she made the mistake of letting her feelings take control. 

All because she believed Derek Hale might feel something for her.


End file.
